stay the night as a form of power boost
by Terapsina
Summary: Written for the Swan Queen Week (Summer 2015) Day 1: Bed Sharing - 'I assure you, I hate this as much as you Miss Swan. But if we don't, it'll be at least a week before either one of us can produce so much as a fireball, let alone protect this town from Zelena'.


Disclaimer: As always the show and the characters are not mine.

AN: Right so... Swan Queen Week. This would be the first time I'm actually joining in the fun, or trying to, because I'm not actually sure how far I'll get here, the first one shot is the only one I actually managed to prepare on time. Lets see how I work under pressure ;)

*o0O0o*  
* **stay the night as a form of power boost** *  
*o0O0o*

Before Emma came to Storybrooke she didn't have these kinds of problems. Sure, she had _problems_. Let's be honest here, her life pretty much sucked. What with her totally cold and empty apartment, and not even any friends to go out for a drink with on her birthday.

Not to mention all the years before that. Like when she grew up in a dozen different foster families, each one worse than the last. Or when she ran away and could never be sure when she'd find her next meal.

Lets not even go into the time she spent in prison, or the year following the day she gave up Henry.

But that's not the point here. Before this cursed town came into the headlights of her yellow bug, all her problems were pretty much normal. Awful beyond imagining, but normal.

She certainly didn't have to worry about spending her night in bed with formerly evil former Queens _,_ because the last spell they did together had taken so much out of them that apparently: _'I assure you, I hate this as much as you Miss Swan. But if we don't, it'll be at least a week before either one of us can produce so much as a fireball, let alone protect this town from Zelena'_.

Because apparently using each other as a battery charger was _a thing_ now. Of course it was. Why the hell not?

And okay, it shouldn't technically be that bad. They'd go to sleep in a bed. They'd fall asleep. They'd wake up fully boosted. Everything fine and dandy again.

Great.

Except for the part where they had to _spend the night together_. And it is so not the way Emma had imagined that to go the first time they'd do it. Not that she'd been imagining their first night together. Right. Because Emma was totally not attracted to Regina. At all. Nope. No attraction whatsoever.

She could almost convince herself too.

Right up until Regina came into the bedroom in a short black nightgown, the silk falling over the perfect contours of her body like… like… Emma swallowed, not even letting herself finish the thought.

She was so, so _screwed_. Except not literally, because this was to be a night of pure torture; not the coming alive of those dreams that Emma so totally _did not have_.

"You're in the middle of the bed, Sheriff."

Oh, god. She's had this fantasy before. Of course in said fantasy Madam Mayor had stolen her handcuffs and she'd been chained to the… _focus,_ Emma.

"Miss Swan."

Suddenly Regina's voice had that extra irritated quality to the tone that Emma was well familiar with.

"Huh?"

"I said you're in the middle of the bed, so unless you want me to sleep half on top of you-"

Emma didn't actually hear how that sentence ended. Her mind too occupied by the nice avalanche of images _that_ brought on. Regina on top of her. Wow. That sounded pretty awesome actually.

 _"Emma!"_

That actually did get Emma's attention. The combination of her actual name and the very, very ominous tone of voice sending up a few danger signals.

Regina was shooting her one of her patented _'You will not be ignoring me or so help me… '_ glares. Those never turned out well for her, I mean, yeah, lately they ended with Emma not getting invited to the weekend dinner with Regina and Henry, instead of in danger of being hurled across the room by magic, but still… Emma quite _liked_ the weekend family dinners. And not just because there was nothing more delicious than Regina's cooking.

"Sorry." Emma muttered and scooted over to give more room for Regina to slip in under the covers. Which is exactly what Regina proceeded to do with a slight huff at the apology. Still, no following glare, Emma took that as a win.

Or she did right up until the moment Regina's bare legs slid against Emma's cotton covered thighs. Yes, cotton, she needed the barrier, so shut up. Not that it helped all that much. Regina's skin, even through the thick material of the pajamas, acted like a furnace, igniting Emma's skin at the contact.

She was never doing magic again. That, or she'd be over-exhausting herself with the spellcasting every day from now on. Her body and head seemed to disagree on that point.

She spent the next five minutes straining not to move, or twitch, or take the woman lying beside her and move her on top of her, like half her brain was still insisting her to do.

The silence between them was growing steadily more uncomfortable as well.

She kinda wished that the protection spell now covering half the town had actually knocked them out instead of leaving Emma's limbs feeling like jelly, and worst of all, the rest of her feeling so jumpy she might as well have drank ten cups of coffee. It's not that she wasn't actually exhausted, because she doesn't even remember the last time she'd been feeling this… _thin_. Like a popped balloon or something. But…

It was a pretty strange feeling, simultaneously like she'd like to go on a jog around town, - even though she _hated_ running, - and like she'd enjoy inquiring into the merits of her current bed-buddy's sleeping curses.

But most of all she kinda wanted to wrap herself around Regina and then decide to either breathe in her scent until it was the only thing in the world, or to bury herself in the taste of Regina's skin against her lips. To memorize every single noise that came out of Regina's throat as Emma explored every part of her.

She did none of those things, but as she felt Regina's hand slowly moving to her head and then her fingers tangling into Emma's hair, the strain slowly leaked out of her until she just lay beside the mother of their kid, relaxing at the lulling sensation of Regina's fingers massaging her scalp in light circles.

Then the overexertion of the spell did finally catch up with her and sleep came for her in a wave. She almost rebelled against it, suddenly wanting nothing more than to spend the whole night awake in Regina's arms. But the wave was too strong and soon enough she lost, letting it carry her away into restful oblivion.

Yet some part of her was aware enough still, to feel it as the warm body beside hers moved slightly, felt it as the person smelling like apples, spices and burned magic placed a hesitant kiss on her temple.

She just wished she was still awake enough to understand the words whispered into her ear. They felt important.

*o0O0o*

Sooooooo what did you think?


End file.
